FwPCMH18
is the 18th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 67th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''The girls join Nagisa and her family on a camping trip but bad luck strikes as they try to enjoy their time. '' Summary Nagisa and Ryouta are busy packing their stuff (mainly snacks) when their mom reminds them that they should also be sure to pack towels and various other toiletries. Ryouta asks Nagisa to do it for him but she refuses, so then he takes a peak into her own pack to find that her own is so stuffed that there isn't any space left. Nagisa begins to threaten him for being so nosy and he runs off to their mom to tell her. She asks them to be kind to each other during this trip when their dad joins them with camping items. He falls and they ask if he is okay. Meanwhile, in the mansion of darkness, Butler Zakenna are busy cleaning and arguing when the boy asked them what was outside of the Mansion. They begin to whisper to one-another, not sure of how to answer when Uraganos came. He pulls the boy down from the chair and tells him that it is too early for him to know of the outside world. Later, Nagisa and her family head out to camp, with Honoka joining them, along with Chuutaro. Honoka says goodbye to her grandmother and Nagisa comments on how sad it is that Hikari was unable to join them since she was too busy. As they are leaving, Chuutaro decides to try to bother Ryouta by stealing his snacks, causing everyone to laugh. Sitting on the roof are Seekun and Inteligen, with Inteligen commenting on how wonderful the Garden of Rainbows is. In the back car are Mepple and Mipple, with Mepple voicing his happiness to know that Pollun wont be able to disturb them this time. Mipple feels sad about it and he compliments her kindness, causing her to blush. After a while, Nagisa's mom comments on how it will be their first time camping together. She recalls the time that she and her husband used to come to this spot when they were still dating, and Nagisa and Ryouta listen to them to learn more. Upon arrival, everyone starts to build tends, with Nagisa's mom compliments Honoka for her job well done. She claims that this is her first time doing it, and she voices how happy she is to get to sleep in a tent. Nagisa's dad and Ryouta collect stones to make a fireplace and they cook rice over it. At this time, Mepple made a tent for Mipple to sleep in. Meanwhile, at the Cafe, Hikari is working while Pollun remains bored. With everyone at camp about to eat, they are suddenly surprised when Hikari and Akane appear, revealing that they decided to come and open up a cafe at the parking area to sell things. She could smell someone camping and since they sold everything, they decided to check it out. She comments on how Hikari didn't bring up any thing about this, since the girls expressed a disappointment in not having her join them. Hikari explains that she didn't want to leave Akane alone, since she took a break from helping at the Cafe at one point. After everyone eats, Akane decides to leave and let's Hikari stay with the others. Pollun dances with Mipple and she invites him to share her tent, which leads to a dismayed Mepple. Later on that evening, the girls play cards in the tent while Nagisa's dad and Ryouta fell asleep after eating a bunch of sweets. Nagisa's mother tells the girls that they should be getting to sleep soon as well. On top of the tent, Inteligen and Seekun watch the starts when Seekun asks how many stars may actually be in the sky. Inteligen claims it to be more than one-hundred billion, maybe even more than two-hundred million. As the girls decide to play another game, Nagisa's mom tells them once more that they should get to sleep since they plan on visiting the waterfall the next day. With that the girls take her advice and go to bed. As this goes on, the Mascots turn in for the night also, but Mepple is thrown out of the tent - leaving him to sit there by himself in the cold. The next morning the girls awake to find Nagisa's parents baking bread. Hikari is surprised that they can make bread using the pots and Ryouta wakes up. Everyone is surprised to see that Nagisa is gone and Honoka mentions that they woke up together; but knowing her, she may have fell back to sleep. They investigate the tent to find Nagisa sleeping while dreaming that she is eating something. They try to wake her, with Chuutaro licking her face and Pollun jumping on her, but nothing works until Honoka points out that breakfast is ready. After they eat everyone prepares to go, but Chuutaro suddenly gets anxious - along with Pollun. The girls chase after Chuutaro and it starts to pour down rain, although it is still sunny. They chase after him until they see a strange pile of trash. Uraganos appears and uses it to create a Zakenna, which the girls begin to fight. They use Extreme Luminario and defeat the Zakenna with ease, then run back with Chuutaro after Uraganos vanishes. Nagisa's dad decide it wouldn't be wise to go to the waterfall now, since the river rapids are speeding up and it can be dangerous. They leave and return to Akane's, where she points out there was a landslide near their camping spot. She was worried, so they decide to check out the waterfall anyway, since it seems to be a little safer now. Later, Intelligen gives the girls a notebook and she departs into the Chairect. Her purple crystal appears, revealing a book symbol on it as the girls happily observe their new gifts. Major Events *Intelligen returns to the Chairlect, leaving the Cures special notebooks before she departs. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Pollun *Mepple *Mipple *Seekun, Intelligen Villains *Uraganos *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takashi *Chuutaro Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes